Printed circuit board assemblies often comprise a primary circuit board (e.g., a motherboard) having various components fixedly coupled or connected thereto (e.g., soldered to the motherboard) and other components that are removably coupled or connected thereto using a connector or socket. For example, single in-line memory modules (SIMMs), dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) mini-cards, and other types of electronic cards generally comprise a connector edge having conductive leads or contacts that mate with and/or otherwise engage a socket or connector that is conductively coupled to the motherboard. However, vibration and/or other types of movement causes wear of the edge connector contacts, especially if the electronic device containing the motherboard/electronic card is disposed in a mobile device (e.g., a notebook computer or hand-held gaming device), thereby resulting in fretting corrosion (e.g., when a protective oxide layer on the edge connector contacts wears away) which degrades the quality of electrical contact between the electronic card and the connector/motherboard.